¿Descanso o desahogo?
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Konan y Karin deciden huir por un día para alejarse del sufirimiento que las embarga a ambas, y así acaban conociéndose en un bar donde sus primera impresiones de la otra no resulta ser del todo buena. Este fic participa en el "reto: Parejas de Akatsuki" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".


**Disclaimer: **(Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto)

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el "Reto: Parejas de Akatsuki" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_

**Pareja protagonista: **Konan y Karin

**¿Descanso o desahogo?**

La lluvia caía sobre dos senderos en los que la tristeza, la depresión y la desesperanza parecían haber conseguido cómodos hogares. Una chica seguía uno de los senderos mientras recordaba la muerte de todos sus amigos uno por uno hasta llegar al joven que amaba, era una cicatriz que seguía presente en su corazón y sus recuerdos. Incapaz de superar la pérdida más dolorosa de su vida acabó abrazando los ideales vengativos de su último compañero vivo y lo apoyó hasta el final para cegar para siempre la vida de aquel hombre que trató de hacer que se mataran entre sí, pero el dolor no desapareció con ello, ni tampoco lo hizo con el pasar de los años, sólo se ha acumulado y hecho más insoportable.

Otra chica iba por el otro sendero tratando de huir un tiempo de la decepcionante experiencia que significaba no ser capaz de conseguir la atención del chico que le gustaba, no importaba qué intentara. Se sentía como si para él no existiera para otra cosa que para cumplir las misiones que paso por paso lo llevaban a saciar sus ansias de venganza y traer miseria a quienes consideraba culpables de algo que ignoraban, era un completo ciego para no comprender que ahí estaba ella y que a pesar de todo le había brindado hasta el final su más sincero apoyo.

Konan llegó a este apartado lugar pues estaba algo cerca de Amegakure, pero a la vez estaba segura de que ahí nadie podría reconocerla. Karin por su parte sólo quiso ir a donde fuera que la llevara el viento para alejarse un tiempo de sus compañeros y así lamentar tranquilamente no ser suficientemente atractiva para Sasuke. A fin de mantener en secreto su fuga temporal ambas iban vestidas de civiles, no estaban dispuestas a soportar reacciones raras de parte de otras personas para añadir más estrés del que ya tenían.

No habían misiones por el momento, algo bastante beneficioso para ambas porque no deseaban saber de nada, sólo beber un poco y ver qué demonios harían hasta que se sientan mejor.

-Quiero sake- Konan es la primera en pedir, casualmente sentada al lado de la Uzumaki.

-Yo quiero cualquier cosa que sea fuerte, lo más fuerte que tengan- más que pedir parecía que Karin estaba dando una orden.

Ninguna de las dos se conocía personalmente a pesar de estar del mismo bando criminal. Sería graciosa esta situación si no fuese por la tristeza que las embargaba a ambas, una que últimamente les hacía perder el deseo de todo, a veces incluso de vivir. Sus deseos más profundos y entrañados de amor eran lo único que las mantenía en pie, y a la vez la principal razón por la cual pensaban de vez en cuando que no valía la pena seguir adelante.

-Sasuke es un perfecto idiota- Karin estaba hablando con su vaso que ya estaba vacío-. Desde que estamos juntos he seguido al pie de la letra cada instrucción que me ha dado y he hecho hasta lo indecible para que me mirara, pero el muy cegatón...

-Mejor baja el volumen, no me interesa escuchar tus problemas- interrumpe Konan de manera fría y tétrica, pero eso sólo sirvió para enfadar a la Uzumaki.

-A mí no me dices qué hacer, zorra- Konan aprieta enojada su vaso, lista para matar a la habladora en cualquier momento-. Tengo cosas que me importan más que tú, así que no me interrumpas.

Konan se levanta de golpe con una rabia tremenda. Muchas personas que estaban ahí se asustan en un principio y se preparan para salir corriendo al darse cuenta que ambas podían usar ninjutsu.

-Tú a mí no me hablas en ese tono, desgraciada- Konan empieza a sacar varias hojas que empiezan a ondular amenazantes frente a Karin.

-¿Quieres pelea? Entonces te daré pelea- Karin saca un kunai y un bisturí para silenciar a esa entrometida que la estaba fastidiando.

Las personas que trabajaban en el bar prefirieron no interferir por temor que los fuesen a matar si lo hacían, los clientes se atrincheraban detrás de las puertas y mesas, y es que a pesar de lo tenebrosa que veían la situación no querían desaprovechar a ver aquella pelea. Incluso hubiesen hecho apuestas si sólo fuesen dos civiles ordinarias a punto de revolcarse en el suelo y mientras se halaban de los cabellos, pero se sabía que ese no era el caso.

Konan hace que sus hojas de papel adquieran forma de shuriken y los dirige hacia Karin, a lo que ella responde repeliendo como puede los shuriken y reforzando con chakra el kunai y el bisturí en vista de que pensaba que las armas de Konan serían realmente peligrosas si la llegaban a alcanzar. Una vez que logra defenderse de la primera ola de ataques era el turno de Karin de lanzarse a atacar a Konan, a lo que ella se defiende desintegrándose en varias hojas que vuelan a todas partes y vuelven a unirse en otra parte lejos de la Uzumaki para nuevamente lanzarse al ataque.

-¡Que alguien las detenga!- gritaba alguien que las veía desde detrás de las escaleras del bar, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta aún cuando un choque de ataques de las dos chicas casi lo alcanza.

Karin perseguía a ratos a Konan para darle su merecido por interrumpirla, y Konan le quería dar una lección a Karin para que aprenda a no responderle mal. El pánico del público seguía creciendo de forma acelerada porque los shuriken y kunai volaban en todas direcciones y cortaban y golpeaban en todas direcciones con tal fuerza y efecto que en cuestión de minutos el enorme bar crujía como si estuviera cerca de desplomarse. Por suerte para todos la pelea se trasladó a afuera, donde adquirió mayor fuerza la pelea entre mujeres.

* * *

**Horas después**

Ya la pelea había llegado a su fin sin una ganadora clara, ambas habían utilizado todo su chakra y apenas podían avanzar la una a la otra. Seguían intercambiando miradas furiosas, no pensaban pasar por alto lo que la otra había hecho, pero sólo podían caer sobre sus rodillas porque sus piernas habían colapsado.

-¿Acaso no puedo lograr nada?- Karin alza un ceja por lo que dijo Konan.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre contigo, tonta?

-Yahiko... Aún no soy capaz de lograr nada... Ni siquiera puedo vencer a una kunoichi del montón- Karin escuchaba a la perfección cada cosa que decía Konan, pero a la ex-alumna de Jiraya no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

-Esta chica... parece que también tiene problemas- Karin miraba fijamente a Konan, y pronto empezaba a sentir una extraña empatía con ella aunque siguiera enfadada-. Un amor defraudado yo conozco eso- Konan no parecía escuchar a Karin, pero a la Uzumaki le dio igual.

No iba a llover aún, pero el cielo estaba bastante oscuro por las densas nubes que lo cubrían, y además truenos lejanos llegaban a oidos de las pocas personas que aún estaban cerca de aquella árida zona de combate. Aún no todos estaban convencidos de que la pelea había terminado ya, pero los que sí lo estaban tampoco querían aventurarse a acercarse a "dos monstruos de aspecto seductor" como les estaban diciendo últimamente. El frío reinaba en ese lugar a pesar de lo caldeados que hubiesen estado todo el día los ánimos, y eso ayudó en buena medida a hacer ceder a las kunoichis de Akatsuki.

-Supongo que con mis problemas sólo hacía que te dolieran aún más los tuyos- Karin se decide a romper el hielo-. Yo pensaba que sólo te molestaba tener a alguien con problemas cerca, pero ahora sé que tú y yo estamos igual...

-Yahiko está muerto- dice cortante Konan para la sorpresa de Karin.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, tu problema es incluso peor que el mío. Al menos todavía puedo mirar a Sasuke y puedo seguir velando por su seguridad, aún no he contado con la gran desdicha de perderlo para siempre.

-Yo lamento haberme puesto tan hostil- empieza Konan a disculparse de una manera "apropiada"-. Es que... a veces siento que estallaré de rabia y dolor, y escucharte hablar de ese chico no hacía más que recordarme lo que yo solía vivir con Yahiko, y eso me dolía bastante profundo en el alma.

-Aunque sea de distinta forma, la verdad es que la vida se niega a sonreírnos ¿eh?- Karin se levanta con algo de dificultad y se acerca a Konan para ayudarla a levantarse- ¿Quieres que sigamos bebiendo y pasemos un tiempo tratando de olvidar todo esto?

-No hay de otra, pero hay algo que te quiero preguntar- Karin y Konan se miran fijamente a los ojos por un breve instante- ¿Tú dijiste que estás junto a Uchiha Sasuke? Entonces debes ser también de Akatsuki gracias a Madara.

-¿Cómo sabes de todas esas cosas?- pregunta Karin con un gesto de sorpresa de antología.

-Yo soy la compañera del líder de Akatsuki, Pain. Mi nombre es Konan- responde con un tono bastante diáfano para lo ahogada que se sentía en su tristeza y agotamiento.

-M-me llamo Karin, es u-un gusto- devuelve el gesto con nerviosismo al darse cuenta que en las últimas hora había intentado descuartizar a uno de los miembros más importantes de Akatsuki.

La situación había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados para ambas: Hacía poco intentaron matarse y ahora se presentaban con el mayor de los respetos. Estaba claro que peleaban por el simple hecho de que no tenían otra forma de sacar afuera de ellas todo el dolor, decepción, rabia e impotencia que sentían. Pero ya habían logrado desahogar sus penas entre ellas, y ahora estaban sólo algo tristes porque algo así como lo que han pasado no se va así de sencillo.

-Si quieres te invito a beber algo, es para disculparme por ser tan impertinente- Konan rechaza el ofrecimiento de la kunoichi médico.

-No te preocupes, yo también me he portado muy hostil sin ninguna razón, así que sólo entremos y sigamos bebiendo- Karin asiente al ofrecimiento de Konan y las dos regresan al bar.

* * *

**Bar**

Ambas kunoichis volvieron a beber, pero esta vez ya no era tanto para ahogar sus penas porque ahora estaban mucho mejor que al principio. Bebieron sólo como un gesto de compañeras que ahora se estaban conociendo y querían saber muchas cosas del lado de la otra. Konan deseaba saber cómo Sasuke había conocido a Tobi, qué motivó a Taka a unir fuerzas con Akatsuki y qué iban a hacer en los próximos días, pero todo eso lo quería saber por mero interés. Karin por su parte quiso saber cómo Akatsuki había nacido como organización, qué fue lo que les dio la idea de usar patrones de nubes rojas en la indumentaria de la organización, y muchas otras cosas de las que acabaron perdiendo la noción cuando empezaron a sentirse verdaderamente ebrias.

-Realmente qu-quisiera irme de viaje algún día. La vida en Amegakure es muy aburrida cuando P-Pain impone demasiado orden- señala Konan que estaba cerca de caerse de su silla.

-Yo por m-mi parte quisiera quedarme en un lugar fijo y t-tranquilo- opina Karin ante lo que dijo su nueva amiga-. Siempre logramos llegar a un lugar que esperábamos encontrar lo primero que hacemos es pelear y rogar que no nos maten antes de que Sasuke consiga lo que quiere- Karin y Konan empiezan a hipar un poco antes de perder la conciencia por la borrachera que tenían ambas.

**Al día siguiente**

Las dos kunoichis despertaron en el mismo lugar donde se quedaron dormidas porque no hubo nadie que se atreviera a moverlas de ese sitio por temor a que se enfadaran y mataran a todos. Ambas tenían un dolor de cabeza intenso cuando se levantaron y se tuvieron que apoyar mutuamente para llegar hasta la salida.

-Supongo que debo volver a Amegakure- Konan sentía un horrible sabor metálico cuando hablaba-. Pain me debe estar buscando porque se me ha hecho tarde para patrullar en las calles.

-Y yo tengo que buscar a Sasuke- Karin se sentía igual de mal que Konan, pero no quería ser descortés-. Sólo espero que por el día de hoy tengamos un viaje tranquilo por que me duele demasiado la cabeza.

-Parece que nos pasamos ¿eh?- ambas chicas se ríen un momento antes de separarse ya lejos del bar.

-Como sea, espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día. Será aburrido saber que hay gente con la que se puede hablar de verdad y no puedo hacerlo- Karin se tambalea un poco y empieza a tomar rumbo por el sendero en el que vino al principio.

Konan tarda un momento más para tratar de pasar la jaqueca que la aquejaba y luego se va caminando, pues no se sentía tan bien como para desaparecer entre sus hojas de papel. Era inevitable que se separaran y tomaran sus respectivos rumbos, pero en cierto modo lamentaban tener que abandonar a la única persona nueva con las que sean llevado realmente bien y tenido una auténtica relación de amistad en mucho tiempo.

**Fin**

* * *

Un poco fumado el oneshot que he escrito para este reto, tenía pensado algo con angustia y esas cosas, pero el elemento lacrimógeno no es para nada lo mío. Un saludo a los colegas del foro, tenía tiempo de no escribir nada para cumplir un reto.

Hasta otra


End file.
